


Group Chat

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: A hella gay group chat. Not sure how the revolutionaries got in a group chat with Thomas Jefferson, King George, and Samuel Seabury, but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of English class when I thought of this. My teacher started staring at me when I almost fell out of my chair at one of T. Jeffs' lines.

Youronebeloved: Hello, fellas!

HereYe: Hello, my beloved!

#Icheatedonmywifein91: How did I get on this group chat?

Baguette: I'm on too

BrahBrah: Is John?

#Idontreadturtleporn: Yeah

#Icheatedonmywifein91: That's an odd username

Youronebeloved: You're one to talk

#Idontreadturtleporn: His is a true username

Lifelibertyandthepersuitofhappiness: What.

Baguette: You dont know?

Lifelibertyandthepersuitofhappiness: With who?

#Icheatedonmywifein91: Maria Reynolds and John. But I started that affair way back when

#Idontreadturtleporn: And now Sam knows

HereYe: I WILL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU TWO ARE GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

Youronebeloved: Shh... That will backfire

Lifelibertyandthepersuitofhappiness: That's called hypocrisy

HereYe: I told you not to tell anyone!

Youronebeloved: He was there. 

HereYe: What now?

Lifelibertyandthepersuitofhappiness: You two started going at it at the airport

HereYe: You were there?

Youronebeloved: Yeah, he kept texting throughout the entire thing

#Icheatedonmywifein91: That is truly...

#Idontreadturtleporn: Amazing!

HereYe: I was drunk

Youronebeloved: Not last time, completely sober

HereYe: THERE WASN'T

Youronebeloved: That was the best one, you didn't taste like wine

HereYe: God damn it!

#Icheatedonmywifein91: Now I need popcorn

#Idontreadturtleporn: I'll go get some

Baguette: Will you get some for me and Herc?

#Idontreadturtleporn: But then I'd have to get dressed

BrahBrah: We're not

Lifelibertyandthepersuitofhappiness: You guys too?

#Icheatedonmywifein91: You act like we don't know about Madison.

BrahBrah: We know

HereYe: What? I'm so fucking confused

Youronebeloved: Confused must be very lucky

HereYe: What?

BrahBrah: You are fucking Confused

Baguette: As in, you screwed confused

HereYe: That is not what I meant

#Igotcheatedonin91: Guess who's phone blew up with notifacations during a job interview!

HereYe: Fuck

#Igotcheatedonin91: I spent the last few minutes reading your conversation so I could join in

#Icheatedonmywifein91: You forgot to put 'that' in between 'so' and 'I'

#Idontreadturtleporn: Did you purposely? coordinate your usernames?

#Igotcheatedonin91: No. My husband is so immersed in his legacy that he did that. I did the biggest event in my life.

Lifelibertyandthepersuitofhappiness: You guys aren't divorced?"

#Igotcheatedonin91: No, we need to raise our kids in a stable home.

#Idontreadturtleporn: But, you aren't married married, right?

#Igotcheatedonin91: Right. For a while I thought we were but a few weeks ago I walked into his office.

#Icheatedonmywifein91: John. 

Youronebeloved: Noooo!

HereYe: Were you two?

#Icheatedonmywifein91: Yeah. We fucked. John thought he heard the door creak.

FeelingmoreneglectedthanPeggy: Can you imagine me when Eliza told me?

Bananasarecool: Why the username?

FeelingmoreneglectedthanPeggy: Oh. You're on this groupchat.

FeelingmoreneglectedthanPeggy changed her username to: Alexanderfuckedup

#Icheatedonmywifein91: I deserve it.

Alexanderfuckedup: You're on here too.

Alexanderfuckedup changed her username to: NeverGoToTheSameAirportAsTheKingAndHis"Friend"

HereYe: You were there, too?

NeverGoToTheSameAirportAsTheKingAndHis"Friend" changed her username to: IGIVEUP

IGIVEUP: I'm an idiot

Bananasarecool: No. You're just not doing so hot right now.

IGIVEUP: Thanks.

Baguette: Popcorn!

IGIVEUP & Bananasarecool: What?

BrahBrah: Read the earlier conversation

IGIVEUP is no longer online.

Bananasarecool is no longer online.

#Igotcheatedonin91: I should go too.

#Igotcheatedonin91 is no longer online.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original draft, HereYe was spelt without a capital 'Y' and then I realized it could be confused with Her Eye and Sammy would seem like a creep.


End file.
